9 Meses
by ArisuHigurashi
Summary: Pues... Que sucedería si Hungría espera un hijo O más, quien sabe X3 de su esposo Austria? Podría continuar ella su carrera de Yaoista Fangirl? Y que opinaran su esposo y Prusia-SAMA? xD averiguenlo! CAP. 2 SUBIDO PROXIMAMENTE EL 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, Hetalia y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Himuraya Sama.**

**Hola a todos, es m primer fic esta horrible, horrible horrible, pero que se le va a hacer, por cada rewiew que no dejas Austria pierde una tecla del piano, Italia Norte un plato de pasta, Antoño una planta de tomates, Oresama un pollito, grecia un gato, nihon un dojin UK un hada, usa una hamburguesa y china un panda, ahora, si dejan los suficientes, quiza Canadá y su oso se reconozcan y dejen de ignorar a canada y dejará de nevar en Russia **

"Entre comillas" **: **Pensamientos de los personajes

Subrayado simple: Narración

Así nomás: diálogos

(Subrayado entre paréntesis): Acciones

**Mes 2 (Parte 1)**

Ahí lo tienen; damas y caballeros, en especial damas pues ellas serán la gran mayoría que lea ese pobre intento de fanfic; allí, tocando el piano, el señor Austria, en todo su esplendor. Bueno, otro momento no encontrarán, pues tocar el piano es lo que hace las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Roderich, cariño? Amooor? Dónde estás?

- Aquí, Elizaveta, como siempre, me pregunto por qué me buscas por toda la casa cuando sabes que _**SIEMPRE **_estoy aquí (Todo esto dicho sin dejar de tocar el piano, por supuesto).

- Porque es divertido (Rió)

-(Deja de tocar el piano) Divertido, si claro.

- Ven, deja eso un momento y siéntate en el sillón (Que para algo está xD) pues tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- ¿? Hum? "Qué será?" Por qué he de trasladarme hacia allí cuando tranquilamente pue—UAAAARRRGGH!

El pobre austríaco no llegó a completar su frase, porque su esposa húngara lo arrastró a dicho sillón y lo sentó allí a la fuerza. 

-Así esta mejor n.n

-B-bueno, qué es aquello que quieres decirme amor mío?

-Pues... no se como te tomarás esto, pero... No te exaltes, respira hondo y sobretodo no grites...

-Bueno, ya, qué es?

-Pues... Estoy embarazada :)

Un rato después...

-Rodi, cariño! Estas bien!

Y claro, por supuesto, como no, Austria casi murió al recibir tan fuerte noticia, tanto que se calló al suelo y quedó en un estado de shock. 

Cuando al fin lo pudieron sacar del trance…

- Te dije que te ibas a exaltar, amor…

- aHHEEH He... Bueno, quién es el padre?

- Joder, tú lo eres

- EHHH! P-pero si nosotros... S-si tu y yo no... Bueno, sí, pero no hemos llegado tan lejos (Estaba más rojo que los tomates de España)

- Esteeee... Buenooo... Recuerdaaas... aquel díaaa... Que nos emborrachamos en el casamiento de Romano-Chan y Toño-San?

- (La mira con cara rara)

- Pues... Eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia lamentablemente NO me pertenece, para que repetirlo si ya TODOS sabemos que no nos pertenece TTWTT por no haberlo puesto tuve problemas...**

**Hola de vuelta! ^^ disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve mucho que hacer. y tambien ando con poca imaginación, este cap es solo para que sepan que existo, y que estoy viva aun ^^U muy pronto les voy a traer el 3, no se desanimen, yo se que stedes estan impaciete y que quieren ver mas de mis fantasticos escritos XD (?) **

_**Capítulo 2(parte 1)**_

_-Querido, estoy embarazada._

_-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**Eso había sido algo duro para Roderich. En realidad, no le molestaba. Estaban casados, después de todo. Primero, solo había sido una alianza que permitió que Elizaveta fuera libre; pero, poco a poco había empezado a sentir algo por la húngara, por lo que estaba nervioso, y como consecuencia, pasaba cada vez más tiempo con el piano.**

**Esto era extraño. Se suponía que los Países; por así llamarlos; no tenían hijos. Los únicos con parentela eran Egipto y Grecia (los cuales tenían madres), Alemania y los Italias (que tenían abuelos), y en Europa era así. Le había oído decir a España que sus "hijos" de Latinoamérica habían tenido madres o padres con los que luchó. Ni que hablar de los países que eran hermanos de sangre (como los tres Bálticos). Los hermanos adoptivos como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra no contaban. Pero nunca nadie había oído hablar de "embarazos internacionales". Francia lo confirmaba.**

**Por eso, Austria se preguntaba si una especie de "evolución" se estaba llevando a cabo. Habría que preguntarle a China o al Tíbet si alguna vez habían visto algo similar, ya que eran tan viejos (por supuesto, los llamaría "de edad" ya que decirle "viejo" a Yao equivaía a morir). Pero por ahora, Eldenstein se preguntaba:**

-¿Por qué a mí?


End file.
